Una vida real
by GusGuschan
Summary: Francis es un cocinero joven a quién la vida no le ha sido fácil. En un intento por "escapar de su pasado" se encuentra con un personaje gruñón que cambiará su vida y viceversa.
1. Prólogo

**HOLA A TODOS...**

**HE AQUÍ MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA. **Como verán, está es de la pareja FrUk, porque me encanta esa relación como de amor y odio que tienen.

Les invito a leerla, me harían muy feliz.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo haría que "La Torre Eiffel" estuviese al lado del "Big Ben"

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy es un hombre francés de 28 años, quien trabaja para el primer ministro de Inglaterra, Edmond Kirkland. Esta es la historia de su vida, antes de este empleo que se le hace imposible gracias al hijo del primer ministro, Arthur.

Antes de este trabajo, él trabajaba en una pastelería erótica en su ciudad natal, Paris, junto a su mano derecha, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un español que sabía cocinar de manera profesional y Gilbert Beilschmidt, un alemán que era su encargado del aseo.

La verdad es que nunca le había ido mal, sabía que hacer pasteles con formas de senos o de penes era un gran negocio, ya que había muchas personas que compraban para las aclamadas despedidas de solteros antes de casarse.

En cuanto a su vida amorosa, el francés estaba casado con una amiga de la infancia, llamada Jeanne D'Arc, que obviamente se cambió el apellido y pasó a ser Jeanne Bonnefoy. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de trabajar de su marido y habían muchas discusiones sobre el tema, nada que no pudieran resolver con el amor. Además, ellos tenían una hija de 1 año de edad, llamada Agnés.

La vida de este hombre era perfecta, no había nada que quisiese cambiar, pero la vida no es perfecta. Un día común y corriente, estaba armando un pastel para una señora que era muy anticuada, mientras que su mujer y su pequeña hija estaban en casa.

De repente, Antonio contestó el teléfono porque Francis estaba ocupado y Gilbert tenía que restregar los pisos. La noticia que recibió ese 30 de Mayo fue lo que cambió su vida y su forma de ser para siempre. La llamada provenía de los bomberos, avisando que la casa de Francis estaba en llamas.

-Entendido.- colgó el español, con cara de espanto.

-¿Era la señora?- dijo Francis, aun ocupado con el glaseado.

-No, eran los bomberos.- bajo la mirada Antonio.- Tu casa está en llamas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Fue lo último que dijo el francés antes de correr, seguido del español y el alemán.

"Por favor, que Jeanne y Agnés estén bien", decía mentalmente Francis, que corrió tan rápido a su casa, que quedó sin aliento cuando llego. Una vez recuperado, intentó hablar con uno de los bomberos.

-Señor, soy el dueño de la casa… ¿Están mi mujer y mi hija aquí?- dijo el francés con mucha desesperación, al no ver rastros de ellas.

-Lo sentimos, creemos que el incendio se produjo desde adentro y me temo informarle que si había alguien, no pudo haber sobrevivido.- La cara del francés se desfiguró completamente, no quería aceptar la noticia de que su familia había muerto.

-Francis…- dijo Gilbert, al ver la expresión horrible que tenía su amigo.

-¡LAS HE PERDIDO!- no pudo contener las lágrimas, estaba realmente destrozado.

-Lo lamento…- dijo el español, abrazando al francés.

El alemán estaba tan conmovido, que se unió al abrazo de sus amigos, para hacer entender que él también ofrecía su mayor apoyo ante este desastre.

Desde ese año, Francis cambió completamente. Cerró la pastelería, se emborrachaba con vino cada vez que podía, se quería acostar con cualquier persona que pasara en frente de él, incluso con sus amigos. Dejo crecer su cabello, su barba y saco un lado de él, oculto por su matrimonio.

Para Antonio y Gilbert fue difícil conseguir nuevamente un empleo que sea tan bien remunerado como el que tenían con Francis, pero a pesar de todo, jamás se alejaron del francés y le ofrecieron su apoyo.

Al año después del accidente, Antonio obtuvo una oferta de trabajo en Londres, con el primer ministro de ese momento, Nicholas Shepard. Le ofrecían trabajo, vivienda, comida y lo mejor de todo, una oportunidad de volver a juntar a los tres amigos en el trabajo. Corrió a avisarle a Gilbert y este aceptó encantado ir con el español.

La parte difícil sería convencer a Francis de que volviera a trabajar cocinando, más cuando confirmaron que lo que provocó el incendio fue que estaba la encimera encendida. Será una tarea difícil, pero no querían ir sin él y además, sabían que él es muy buen cocinero.

Obviamente, ese 30 de Mayo, sabían que estaba en el primer aniversario de muerte de Jeanne y Agnés, seguramente llorando.

Fueron al cementerio a buscarlo, pero lo que se encontraron fue que él no estaba y no había aparecido en toda la mañana por ahí. Asustados, los chicos corrieron a la casa del francés.

-¡FRANCIS!-grito Gilbert.- ¡ABRE, VAMOS!- esperaron respuesta del francés.

-¡TENEMOS BUENAS NOTICIAS!- dijo Antonio, sonriendo.

El francés apareció con un aspecto horrible, como si fuese un vagabundo.

-Depende, si están dispuestos a hacer un trio, sino no son buenas noticias.- estaba demasiado triste, pero nunca dejaba de bromear.

-¡VAMOS!, no creo que nadie quiera hacer un trio con un vagabundo.- dijo Gilbert, riendo.

-No seas tan cruel con él…- susurró Antonio.

-Está bien, sino es eso, me voy a ir con mi señora y mi hija.- caminó desganado a la casa.

-Espera, Francis…- dijo Antonio.- No hagas nada, te necesitamos.- suspiró.

-A mí nadie me necesita.- comenzó a decir el francés.- Las únicas personas que necesitaban de mí y de mi amor están en una tumba, quemadas.- comenzó a llorar. La verdad es que lo único que hacía el rubio de ojos azules era llorar.

-Estas tan concentrado en lo que perdiste, que no te das cuenta en que puedes ganar muchas cosas.- comenzó con el discurso motivador el español.

-¿Qué puedo ganar, Antonio?- dijo el francés, definitivamente había perdido la motivación para vivir.

-Con Gil nos iremos a Inglaterra.- suspiro.

-Que les vaya bien…- los miró.

-Te necesitamos allá con nosotros… sabes que eres un gran cocinero, no eches tu vida a perder… eso no lo hubiese querido Jeanne.- empezó a decir el alemán.

-Gil tiene razón, hazlo por ellas… querrían que fueras feliz y que las dejaras descansar en paz…- sonrió el español.

-¿Qué gano yo, si me voy con ustedes?

-Un empleo, comida, casa, descansos y no perder a los únicos que han estado para ti en todo este año…- dijo Gilbert.

-¿Vamos, sí?- el español había puesto su carita de perrito.- Además, te hará bien alejarte un poco de Francia.- sonrió.

-Ay, Antonio…-suspiró resignado el francés.- Esta bien, me iré con ustedes…- decidió finalmente.

-Nos vamos esta noche…- dijo Gilbert, sonriendo.

-Está bien…- el francés había sonreído, algo que no habían visto desde el accidente.- Pero antes, debo despedirme de Jeanne y Agnés.- los miró.

-Tomate tu tiempo, nosotros estaremos empacando en nuestras casas…- sin más que decir, se fueron.

Francis suspiró algo tenso y volvió a caminar por la casa. Tomo una foto de su familia y acarició el cristal donde estaba el rostro de Jeanne. Dejó la foto a un lado y fue a bañarse. Luego de eso, se vistió y volvió al baño. Recortó su cabello a un largo decente y se afeitó la barba. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió a medias.

-Desde ahora, eres un nuevo Francis Bonnefoy. No volveré a enamorarme más de otra persona y mucho menos pensaré en tener nuevamente un hijo.- suspiró y salió de la casa, hacia el cementerio.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente en la tumba de su esposa. Volvió a sentir esa necesidad de llorar, pero decidió que no era bueno seguir con eso.

-Hijo… por fin apareciste.- dijo la madre de Jeanne.

-Suegra… lo siento, estaba algo ocupado.- sonrió a medias.

-Bueno, ha terminado la ceremonia…- dijo la mujer.

-Lo sé, si me permite, quisiera hablar con mi esposa a solas…- el francés la miró melancólico.

-Claro…- fue con el resto de las personas y les pidió que se fueran para darle privacidad al esposo.

Francis se acercó a la tumba de su hija primero, acaricio la inscripción del año de fallecimiento y suspiró.

-Mi querida Agnés, de verdad siento haberte decepcionado como padre. Seguramente si yo hubiese sido otra persona, no habrías muerto y disfrutarías de la vida que debiste vivir. Lo siento mi pequeña, pero sé que mamá te está cuidando donde sea que estén…- evitó llorar, pero le fue imposible.

Se acercó a la tumba de Jeanne y la miró en silencio un largo tiempo.

-Jeanne hermosa, siento haberte fallado cuando más me necesitaste… no quiero que pienses que jamás te amé porque sabes que lo hice, en realidad aun lo hago. No hay día que no quiera despertar y sentirte a mi lado abrazándome y no hay noche en las que no me dé la vuelta en la cama para decirte que te amo y te deseo las buenas noches…-tomó aire y continuó.- Pero, debo seguir mi vida por ti y por nuestra pequeña rosa roja, por eso me iré con mis amigos a Inglaterra.- secó sus lágrimas y prosiguió con su discurso.- Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, pero todos los años te vendré a visitar en estas fechas… es una promesa y sabes que cumplo lo que prometo.- beso la lápida de Jeanne y dejó rosas rojas en ella. En la lápida de Agnés dejó rosas blancas.

Al alejarse, se encontró nuevamente con la madre de Jeanne.

-Hijo… ¿terminaste tan pronto?- dijo preocupada.

-Sí, suegra… no tenía mucho tiempo.- suspiró el francés.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-A Inglaterra, a trabajar.- dijo cabizbajo.

-Está bien, me alegro que decidas hacer tu vida después de este año tan difícil para ti.- suspiró.

-Gracias…- la miró tierno y acarició su mejilla.

Se fue del cementerio, agradeciendo la comprensión de la madre de Jeanne y volvió rápidamente a su casa a empacar. Seguramente, sus amigos pasarían por él para ir al aeropuerto pronto y él no había ni siquiera doblado ni una prenda.

Dicho y hecho, Antonio y Gilbert estaban afuera de la casa alrededor de las ocho de la tarde, en un taxi, esperando a que el francés saliera con sus maletas.

-Francis, apúrate…- gritó Gil.- El asombroso yo nunca ha llegado impuntual a ninguna parte y hoy no será la excepción.- reflejaba su molestia.

-Espera… aun no termino de cerrar la maleta.- el francés llevaba una maleta muy grande, pero que según él, "contenía solo cosas necesarias".

Antonio esperaba afuera, en el taxi. Cuando salieron el par de amigos, guardaron la maleta en el maletero del auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, rumbo a una mejor vida para los tres.

Esto había pasado cuando Francis tenía 23 años, a punto de cumplir 24, Antonio tenía 22 años y Gilbert tenía 21.

Durante los siguientes tres años, ellos vivieron una gran vida. Francis cocinando platos exóticos y bien gourmet, Antonio atendiendo al primer ministro como mayordomo y Gilbert aseando la cocina. Lo mejor de todo, es que el jefe no era muy estricto, tenían días libres si eran necesarios y Francis podía viajar cada 30 de Mayo a Francia nuevamente, a contarle su año a Jeanne y Agnés.

Pero, todo cambió cuando descubrieron que el primer ministro se vio con una demanda judicial por una presunta violación a su secretaria, cosa que le hizo perder el puesto y su buena fama. La reina decidió que Edmond Kirkland, quien era su mano derecha, tomase el cargo de primer ministro de Inglaterra.

El nuevo ministro no despidió a nadie del personal, diciendo que quería mantener todo como estaba y eso les hizo respirar profundo a los tres amigos. Obviamente, contrató a su propio secretario, un italiano llamado Lovino Vargas.

Todo era calma y paz, hasta que el francés conoció al hijo del primer ministro.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué les puedo decir?, como este es el prólogo, no sé que otras cosas comentar sin arruinar la historia.

Como siempre digo, sus reviews me ayudan a seguir la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector. Espero que a los nuevos que me lean, les agrade tanto como a mí esta historia y podamos disfrutarla juntos.

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir.


	2. La declaración de Guerra

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que bien. He aquí el primer capítulo del fanfic FrUk.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

-¡Bonnefoy!- gritó Arthur al llegar a la cocina.

El solo hecho de pensar que el "hijito consentido" del primer ministro había llegado, me causaba dolor de estómago y no me refiero a enfermarme.

-Diga, joven Arthur...-dije concentrado en la preparación de la cena.

-Quiero cenar en 15 minutos...- sonrió maliciosamente.

-En seguida le llevaré su cena a la mesa.- suspiré amargamente.

-No, quiero cenar aquí.- Mierda, este mocoso malcriado. No piensa en que debo preparar todo para que cene en la cocina.

-Está bien, le diré a Antonio que prepare la cocina para usted... -seguí pendiente de la comida.

-¡NO!- soltó de repente.- Quiero que tú prepares mi lugar...

-Pero, joven Arthur...-dije suspirando.

-Sin peros, subiré a ver un asunto importante y cuando baje, quiero mi cena preparada.-sin más preámbulos, se fue de la cocina.

Me quedé suspirando amargamente, de verdad me molestaba demasiado que ese chico no conociera ni siquiera la humildad para tratar a sus empleados. También sé que éste odio es recíproco, porque Arthur no molesta a nadie más que a mí.

Preparé una parte de la cocina para que el "joven amo" se sentara a comer, dejando de lado un poco la comida, para que "ese" no se quejara con su padre de que soy "desobediente", pero para mi sorpresa o mejor dicho, para mi molestia, cuando llego a la cocina, dijo:

-No voy a comer aquí, me iré de inmediato...- y eso no fue todo, no señor.- Te sugiero que limpies la cocina, porque viene la reina y no le gusta que la cena se sirva en otros lugares que no sea el comedor.- Ese dicho colmó la poca paciencia que me quedaba, luego de aguantarlo casi 1 año.

-Eres un...-iba terminar y apareció Antonio.

-Francis...-sonrió.- joven amo, su padre lo ha llamado.

-Dile que estoy ocupado...-sonrió maliciosamente Arthur.

-Dice que es de mucha urgencia, que no puede esperar.- lo miró esperando convencerlo.

-Está bien, gracias por informarme señor Fernández...- caminó hacia la puerta.- Continuamos está conversación después, Bonnefoy.- sonrió y se marchó.

-Merci, Antonio...-sonreí.

-No es nada, pero me debes ya unas cuantas.-rio el español.

-¿Sabes qué significa eso, Antonio?- sonreí de manera pervertida.

-Fra...-estaba muy nervioso mi amigo.- Francis, yo...-se acercó a mi oído y susurró.- En mi pieza, después de la cena, cuando estén todos dormidos...- se alejó y se fue de la cocina.

Me quedé sonriendo, la verdad es que estaba sin sexo hace dos meses y eso para mí es pecado. Gracias a mi mano derecha, ese no es un problema desde hace dos años.

Antonio había confesado que yo le excitaba de cierta manera, cuando hicimos una junta nocturna. Se había emborrachado, así que empezó a decir cosas como esas. Obviamente, después de que Gil se fuera a dormir, aproveché la oportunidad de follarme al español de las nalgas perfectas.

Me quedé ordenando la cocina, y de repente apareció nuevamente Arthur.

-Bonnefoy, dame mi plato...-dijo serio.

-Sí, en un segundo...- esperaba que pasándole el plato de comida, se iría.

-Gracias, Bonnefoy...-tomó el plato y caminó a sentarse cerca de la cocina.

Genial, tendré que aguantarlo aquí hasta que termine de comer, ¿ACASO NO EXISTE PEOR TORTURA?

-Sé de tu amorío con Fernández...-sonrió.- Si no quieres que le diga a mi padre, debes hacer todo lo que te diga, sin reclamar...

-¡ME REHUSÓ!- dije molesto.- No aceptaré chantaje de malcriados...

-Pues, ambos perderán su empleo...-me miró serio.- Sé que a ti no te importa, pero a Fernández sí...

-Eres de lo peor… -suspiré resignado.- Está bien, haré lo que me digas, pero esto lo hago por mi amigo…

-Excelente…- sonrió victoriosamente.- Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que no le cuentes a Fernández lo que acaba de pasar aquí… será un secreto entre nosotros dos.- me miró como si yo fuera lo único malo en su vida.

-Está bien, joven Arthur…- suspiré.

-Y deja de llamarme "joven Arthur", dime Arthur…- sonrió y guiñó su ojo.

-Está bien…- dije con un gusto amargo en la boca.- Arthur.- sonreí de mala gana.

-Bueno, gracias por la cena, Bonnefoy…- guiñó su estúpido ojo verde y se fue de la cocina.

Como odiaba a ese mocoso malcriado que cree que todos estamos para servirle, y al ser el único que no creía así, terminó por chantajearme. Debería mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero de verdad me importa demasiado Antonio como para dejarlo sin empleo.

Terminé de cocinar, ordené la cocina y vi como Gil entraba a mi lugar de trabajo.

-Francis, tenemos un problema…-dijo agitado, porque vino corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó, Gil?- lo miré preocupado.

-La reina de Inglaterra dijo que tu comida estaba deliciosa…- me miró como si eso fuera un problema.

Reí.- ¿Por qué eso es un problema?- dije confundido.

-Sí, porque dice que quieres que vayas a la cocina real…-me miró apenado.

-Tranquilo, dije que vendría a este empleo porque estarían ustedes…-sonreí.- De ser despedido, volveré a Francia y me dedicaré a hacer de nuevo pasteles.- lo miré tiernamente.

-¿No crees que eso te traerá demasiados recuerdos de Jeanne y Agnés?- dijo preocupado el alemán.

-Sí, pero prometí volver y si me despiden por algún motivo, cumpliré mi promesa.- sonreí.

-La idea de llevarte con nosotros fue que no volvieras a caer en la depresión de hace 4 años atrás…- suspiró pesadamente mi amigo.- No hagas que nuestros esfuerzos sean en vano.

-Tranquilo, Gil… lo tengo todo controlado.- sonreí y guiñé mi ojo.

-Sabes que el asombroso yo no cree en esas palabras, es lo mismo que dijiste cuando estabas en esa depresión.- me miró.

-Estaré bien, ahora pensar en eso hasta me da risa.- lo miré sonriendo. Debía aparentar que ya no me importaba tanto la muerte de mi hija y de mi esposa, pero la verdad es que ese dolor jamás desaparecerá.

-Francis…- me miró sorprendido.

-Gil, no debes preocuparte por mí…- sonreí.- Sé manejar mi vida, pero gracias por ayudarme.- hice un gesto de despedida con la mano y me fui a mi habitación.

La verdad es que agradezco demasiado tener amigos como Antonio y Gilbert, pero no puedo evitar pensar que se preocupan demasiado por mí. Sé que estuve muy mal después de que mi esposa muriera en ese trágico incendio, pero ahora estoy mejor que antes, puedo hacerme cargo de mí. Claro que sí lo hablo con ellos, me miraran con cara de "no entiendo como aún sigue así, ya han pasado 4 años desde que ella murió", así de sobreprotectores son ese par conmigo, es por eso también que me protegen de Arthur.

Al recordar que ese idiota me estaba chantajeando, me puse a pensar en una manera de que no diga nada sin chantajearme, en eso escuché ruido en el pasillo, una de las voces era el maldito niño malcriado y la otra no la pude identificar.

-Come on, Alfred… hurry up.- dijo Arthur.

¿Escuché bien?, si recuerdo bien, el novio de la hermana de Arthur, Alice, es Alfred.

-Calmate, Arthy…

-Te he dicho que no me digas Arthy, suena horrible…

Me dio mucha curiosidad el saber que estaba pasando, así que abrí despacio la puerta y vi lo que quizás me salvaría del chantaje del mocoso estirado. Definitivamente es el novio de su hermana y se estaban besando. No pude evitar tomar mi teléfono y tomarles una foto.

-¡Sí!- pensé para no ser escuchado y que se descubra lo que yo sé.

Después los dos chicos, se fueron a la habitación de Arthur y cerraron la puerta.

Ahora que tengo con que atacar, definitivamente Arthur va a pensarlo dos veces antes de seguir con su estúpido chantaje y podré seguir follando a mi amigo cuando quiera sin ser despedido. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PERDERÉ CONTRA ESE PENDEJO.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir?, este capítulo refleja un "odio" entre los personajes. Por otra parte, no crean que Antonio está enamorado de Francis, solo "lo calienta" por así decirlo.

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva como lector. No tengan miedo de dejarme críticas, siempre que lo hagan con el pro de ayudarme a mejorar.

Paso a comentar reviews del prólogo:

.353803: Bueno, el contexto de la historia es algo más allá de lo que se ve en el prólogo. Además, debo agregar que este fanfic ya tiene una mejor producción y tiene una mejor redacción que el anterior (o eso creo yo). Me alegra que te encantara el "inicio"

BCharlotte: Ay querida, gracias por decir que te encanta este fanfic. Sabes que te adoro (:

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir.


	3. ¿Ha acabado la guerra?

¡Hola a todos!

¿Cómo han estado?... espero que bien. He aquí el capítulo 2 del fanfic.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino combinaría el té inglés con la comida francesa.

Advertencia: Contenido para mayores de 18, sino te gusta, no lo leas.

* * *

Después de que ambos chicos entraran a la habitación del joven amo, decidí salir rápidamente hacia el cuarto de Antonio, quien seguramente estaba ansioso por ser cogido. Caminé lentamente por los pasillos, hasta encontrarme con la puerta que detiene mi momento de lujuria; hice nuestro toquido secreto y apareció el español semi desnudo.

-Te tardaste...-dijo algo molesto.

-Lo siento, estaba solucionando un asunto importante...-me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura.- Pero, ahora tengo todo mi tiempo para ti...-lo besé, mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

Nuestra unión de labios aumentó nuestro calor interno, mientras mis traviesas manos viajaban por ese trasero que dentro de poco sería mío.

Mi compañero no se quedaba atrás, ya que con sus ásperas manos sacaba mi camisa y besaba mi cuello.

Ya con nuestras camisas tiradas en el piso, procedí a jugar con sus pezones, haciendo que el español se estremeciera y jadeara.

-Fra...-puse un dedo en sus labios, evitando así que diga mi nombre.

-Solo disfrútalo, mon ami.-lo besé nuevamente, mientras llevaba al español a la cama.

-Espera...-dijo de repente, haciendo que me asombrara.- Quiero estar contra la pared...

-Está bien, contra la pared será...- lo acorralé contra la pared.- Me encanta que tengas tu mente activa en estos momentos...

Antonio solo sonrió, para después tomar mi barbilla y besarme con toda esa pasión española que recorría su sangre.

A medida que aumentaba nuestros roces, la necesidad de poseer al español se hacía más fuerte. Desabroché su pantalón y comencé a masturbarlo.

-Ahh!...- traté de que bajará el volumen de sus gemidos, porque sentía que alguien se acercaba.

-Francis, Antonio...-dijo una voz muy conocida para los dos.

-Gil...-dijimos al unísono. Antonio quería detenerse, pero mis manos no dejaron que su miembro escapara de ellas, haciendo estremecer más al español.

El personaje faltante de nuestro trío de amigos abrió la puerta de la habitación muy estrepitosamente.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen sin mi asombrosa presencia?- nos miró confundido.- Francis, ¿qué haces con el pene de Antonio?

Corrí mi mano para que el español soltara un pequeño gemido.- No hacemos nada.-sonreí.

-Ustedes hacen algo y yo quiero ser parte de eso.- cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se colocó detrás de mí para besar mi cuello.

-Gil, mon ami…- hice un movimiento rápido, para que quedara contra Antonio.- Yo no soy el pasivo de nadie, querido…-sonreí de manera pervertida.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando, mientras Antonio con lo excitado que estaba, besó a Gil y ambos se hundieron en un deseo de poseer al otro. Yo, obviamente, no iba a quedarme fuera de esto, así que comencé a preparar al alemán que se unió a nuestra fiesta.

Después de desnudar a ambos, decidimos que Gil entraría en Antonio y yo entraría en Gil, lo cual me pareció una idea muy encantadora. Siempre quise probar el interior del alemán, pero sabía que no dejaría que este cumpliera mi deseo al menos que lo emborrachara o que lo obligara, cosas que no haría.

-Francis…- oí de repente la voz excitada del español.- Deberías entrar ya…

-Perdónenme…- dije al darme cuenta de que Gilbert ya había entrado en Antonio y seguía esperando a que yo ingresara.

-Apúrate…-dijo el "asombroso" Gil.- Deberías estar cogiéndome sin piedad…

-¿Quieres que haga realmente eso?- dije con un tono seductor, mientras penetraba al alemán.

-No, pero deberías estar feliz de que estemos de esta manera…- dijo Antonio, quien a causa de sus gemidos, no podía pronunciar muy bien las palabras.

En ese momento, empezamos los tres a entrar al mundo de los gemidos, aunque trataba de que mantuvieran el silencio, mientras maliciosamente aumentaba las estocadas, provocando que Gil penetrara más fuerte a Antonio.

-Estoy por correrme.- dijo Antonio, respirando agitadamente.

-No lo hagas, aún nos queda noche.- dije sonriendo.

-Estoy de la misma manera que Antonio.- dijo Gilbert.

-Resistan, aun no quiero terminar…- dije con un tono bastante seductor, a mi parecer.

-Francis… quiero que te corras en mí.- escuché decir a Antonio.

-Pero yo iba a correrme en ti…- dijo algo decepcionado Gil.

-Quiero que tú también lo hagas, Gil.- sonrió Antonio, pero como estaba acorralado contra la pared, no pudimos verlo.

-¿Quieres que los dos nos corramos en ti?- dije entre sorprendido y sonriente por esa petición.

-Sí…- dijo Antonio, como yo aún no tenía señal de correrme, seguí penetrando a Gil hasta que se corriera en mi amigo español.

-Francis, tu turno...-dijo Antonio, deseoso de que corriera mi esencia en él, pero mi mente tenía sus propios planes.

Decidí que Antonio se pusiera entre medio de nosotros, con su boca en el miembro del alemán y su trasero cerca del mío. Me introduje en él, mientras que abría su boca y succionaba la masculinidad de Gil.

Nuestro gozo se hizo notorio a través de los gemidos que emitimos los 3, con la diferencia que Antonio no era tan audible. Después de que los 3 nos corrimos, algunos por segunda vez, caímos dormidos en la cama del español.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de la agitada noche que tuvimos, Gil y yo nos levantamos a trabajar, dejando a Antonio durmiendo.

-Francis...-soltó de repente Gil, que estaba limpiando la loza sucia de la cena.

-Dime, mon ami.-sonreí.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo haces con Antonio a escondidas?- me miró curioso.

-Hace 2 años, después de que confesara tener una atracción sexual hacia mí...

-¿Estás enamorado de él?- dijo Gil, preocupado por algo que yo ignoraba.

-¿Hablas en serio?- dije riendo.- Sabes la promesa que me hice antes de venir a este lugar...

-Pues aprovecha las pocas noches que te quedan con él, porque quizás sean las últimas... - quise preguntar a que se refería, pero fui interrumpido por nuestro jefe.

-Good morning...-sonrió.

-Buenos días, señor...- sonreí con cortesía.

-¿Dónde está el español?- pregunto al ver que su sirviente no estaba.

-Se quedó en cama por hoy, dijo que le dolía la cabeza...-dijo el alemán.

-Esta bien...-dijo resignado.- Francis, necesito que lleves el desayuno a Arthur, dice que no puede levantarse ni siquiera a desayunar...

-Está bien, señor...-suspiré, mientras que mi jefe se retiraba de la cocina.

-Francis, ¿qué haces?- dijo Gil sorprendido, ya que por lo general no aceptaba a ir a la habitación del malcriado.

-Necesito arreglar cuentas con ese mocoso, es por eso que accedí...- guiñé mi ojo, armé la bandeja con el desayuno y subí a la habitación del joven.

Al llegar, entré sin previo aviso.

-¿Fernández?... ¿eres tú?- dijo el inglés, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Casi, pero no...- sonreí con malicia y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bonnefoy?- dijo rápidamente, mientras abría los ojos.

-Antonio está indispuesto y necesito hablarte sobre algunas cosas...- mi sonrisa no la quitaba nada ni nadie, iba a disfrutar este momento como ningún otro.

-Ten cuidado con lo que digas, a no ser que quieres que hable con mi padre...- me miró desafiante.

-Ten cuidado, Arthur...-lo miré.- Al menos que quieres que hable con tu hermana...

-¿Sobre qué?- poco a poco se empezó a poner nervioso.

-Sobre que te estás acostando con su novio y que tienes la desfachatez de hacerlo en la casa donde viven ambos...

Arthur solo rio.- ¿Tienes alguna prueba?...- me miró desafiante.- Nadie le va a creer a un cocinero como tú, es tu palabra contra la mía...

-Escuché decir que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras y mi celular no miente...-saqué mi teléfono y le mostré las imágenes que tenía en su contra.

El mocoso me miró atónito, mientras yo reía con verdadero placer.

-Si no quieres que estás imágenes lleguen a manos de la hermosa Alice, debes hacer lo que yo digo...

-Recuerda que yo también tengo cosas contra ti...

-Sí, pero a tu familia le va a importar más la división de sus dos hijos que un empleado que se mete con otro...-lo miré victorioso.

-Está bien, tú ganas...-dijo de mala gana el joven.

-Primero que todo, quiero que dejes de tratarme como un empleado más. Segundo, no interferirás en mis relaciones y tercero, deja de llamarme Bonnefoy, dime Francis -guiñé el ojo, sonriendo.- Aquí tienes tu desayuno, seguramente tiene que estar frío...-después de decir eso, me fui silbando a la cocina.

Al llegar, con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo excelente que me sentía, me encontré con Antonio y Gil desayunando.

-Francis...-dijeron casi al unísono.

-Caballeros...-me senté entre medio de mis amigos y me serví una taza de café cargado.

-Ya dinos...-dijo el español, mientras me miraba con cara de "sabemos que algo hiciste"

-Sí, cuéntanos que paso con el joven...-sonrió Gil.

-Secretos míos, mes amis...-sonreí y comencé a beber mi café.

Los dos chicos me quedaron observando por un par de segundos, sorprendidos de que les ocultara algo y me dije a mi mismo "He ganado la guerra".

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir?, el Bad Friend Trio fue a pedido de unas amigas, a lo que no pude negarme. Además, necesitaba demostrar que no solo puedo escribir desde la perspectiva del pasivo xDDDD. Y a los que les gustó el momento de odio entre la pareja, creo que este capítulo les gustará más.

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector.

A comentar los reviews, de verdad les agradezco todos los comentarios sobre el primer capítulo (:

**Gatita-yaoi: **Gracias por decir que te gusta el fic, de verdad me hace muy feliz saber eso. Me he demorado un poco en subirlo, pero aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes al igual o mucho más que el primero (:

**Guest (1): **Bueno, a mi también me agrada como Arthur molesta a Francis, es algo que me gusta ver siempre. Aunque, también me gusta el cariño que se tiene ese par xDD

**Ahel Bezarius: **Bueno, siento decepcionarte un poco con el "Arthur se las ingeniará", PORQUE SE QUEDÓ UN POCO DE MANOS CRUZADAS POR LA ADVERTENCIA DE FRANCIS... espero que te guste este capítulo (:

**Guest (2): **SDAKLDAJSLKDASLJKDSALKDAS, entiendo lo que dices, yo también rodé imaginariamente por el piso después de la escena de la foto, fue una escena muy divertida de escribir. No creas que Antonio es un caliente -lee el capítulo- Omito detalles XDDDD La verdad es que no lo quiero hacer muy caliente, solo algo sediento de placer (:

**Natalia: **dfslkdfslkñdfslkñldfskñlkdfsñldfs, Arthy me suena tan cariñoso, pero también burlón xDDD por eso lo puse así. ¿Así que te excito? 1313 okno, pero la verdad es que esa parte como dije antes, hasta me hizo rodar imaginariamente por el piso e.e así que entiendo cuando me escribes que estabas así e.e

**BCharlotte: **Ay querida, aun recuerdo cuando leíste este capítulo. Quedaste con trauma xDDDD Así que ahora pido disculpas públicas por eso -hipocresía plz- Bueno, la verdad es que me gusta traumarte, pero sabes lo hago con cariño (: 3

Bueno, sin más que decir...

Au revoir.


	4. ¿Arthur, el alcohólico?

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que bien y felices. He aquí el capítulo 3 de la historia FrUk :3

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo habría hecho un hijo de Francia e Inglaterra 1313

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que el "hijito consentido" de Arthur no se había comportado con malicia en frente de mí y no es porque yo no lo provocara. Gracias Dios, por mandarme una manera de chantajear a ese idiota. Estaba en la cocina, preparando algo de cenar, cuando llegaron mis amigos:

-Francis, con Gil queremos decirte que iremos a beber…- dijo Antonio sonriendo, aun me sorprende que el español no se le entumecieran las mejillas de tanto hacerlo.

-Sí, pero no queremos ir contigo…- dijo Gil, interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué?- dije asombrado.- ¿Qué les hice para merecer esto?- comencé a mirarles con tristeza.

-Nada de eso…- rio Antonio.- Es que creemos que debes tener tiempo para ti…-sonrió.

-Además, es solo está noche…-rio el alemán.- Te lo recompensaremos…

-Pero es injusto…- bajé la mirada.

-Tranquilo, te hará bien tener tiempo a solas…- guiñó el ojo el español.

-Te lo mereces después de casi 5 años estando acompañado por nosotros…- sonrió el alemán.

-Está bien.- dije resignado a que no iba a conseguir que me llevaran.

Ambos sonrieron al ver que habían logrado deshacerse de mí y se fueron, no sin antes ambos besar mis mejillas.

Me quedé haciendo mi cena, mientras suspiraba. Era verdad que nunca se habían alejado de mí en estos casi 5 años, y es por eso que me acostumbre a su presencia. Ahora, en la cocina, además de estar solo, me sentía vacío.

-Sr. Bonnefoy…- interrumpió Lovino, el secretario de mi jefe.

-Dime, Lovi…- sonreí mientras lo decía.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, MALDICIÓN!- dijo con un tono molesto.- El jefe te mandó el menú de mañana, la Reina viene a cenar para celebrar que se cumplen el primer año como primer ministro.

-Es verdad…- suspiré.- Yo debo irme a Francia luego…-lo miré.

-Pronto será 30 de Mayo.- me miró serio.- Sé que tenías unas libertades con Shepard, pero Kirkland es otra persona y debes hablar con él.

-Como si te importara lo que haga en mis tiempos libres…- dije algo molesto. Bueno, había que admitir que a veces me daba rabia la actitud del joven italiano.

-Si me importa, recuerda que eres el único cocinero de este lugar y si tú te vas, debo conseguir uno a la brevedad…- suspiró Lovino.

-Tienes un punto ahí, pero cuando yo me iba, dejaban a Antonio a cargo de la cocina…- sonreí.- Él también sabe cocinar y lo hace de maravilla…

-¡No me interesa!- dijo sonrojado.

-Ya veo…- sonreí. Sabía que el italiano seguía muy de cerca a Antonio, y le trataba de idiota, estúpido o el más común, bastardo. Pero, sé que en su interior, quiere decirle cosas muy distintas a sus insultos, como "mi amor" o "te quiero". No me pregunten como lo sé, es instinto francés.

-Bueno, eso debía decirte…- se fue retirando, mientras yo apagaba la olla con patatas que tenía encendida.

Cuando se alejó, revisé el menú que mi jefe había planeado. Como pasaba rápido el tiempo, hace un segundo sentía que estaba cocinando en mi pastelería en Paris y al otro, me veía comiendo solo.

De repente, alguien se acercó a la cocina y me miró serio.

-Francis…- dijo de mala gana la voz.

-Arthur…- dije sin mirarlo, concentrado en el menú.

-Quiero un trozo del pastel que hiciste en la mañana, ¿queda?- dijo concentrado en lo que yo miraba.

-En el refrigerador, sírvete…- suspiré y bajé el menú. Tomé el tenedor y comencé a comer.

-¿Me podrías servir, por favor?- me miró.

-¿No ves que estoy cenando?- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- No se te caerá la corona por servirte un plato de pastel…

-Está bien.- dijo a regañadientes, mientras iba por un plato y se servía su propio trozo de pastel.

Me quedé mirándolo estupefacto. Pensaba que me haría la guerra, como siempre lo hace, pero esta vez hizo lo que le dije. Definitivamente lo tenía controlado.

Me quedé comiendo mis patatas, cuando de repente se sentó frente a mí. Yo me quede en silencio, mientras él se acomodaba en la silla y me miraba serio.

-¿Te molesta que me siente aquí?- soltó de repente, al ver que no decía nada.

-Para nada…- dije distraído.

-Necesito hablarte de algo…- ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿quería hablar conmigo?, ¿sobre qué?

-Claro, soy todo oídos…- lo miré sorprendido.

-Es sobre el chantaje…- bajó la mirada.- Alfred quiere pedirle a mi hermana que se case con ella, así que me pidió que dejara de llamarlo…

-¿y qué tiene que ver eso con que yo quiera decirle a la pequeña Alice?- lo miré serio.

-Que sé que mi hermana aceptará…- volvió a bajar la mirada.- Si no quieres arruinar la vida de mi hermana, por favor no le digas…

-No me pidas que no le diga…- solté molesto.- ¿Sabes que ese tipo no se merece a Alice ni a ti?

-Pero no quiero ser él que arruine la felicidad de mi hermana…- me miró apenado.

-Si de verdad quisieras a tu hermana y mucho más importante, si de verdad te quisieras a ti mismo, te alejarías de ese idiota americano…- tomé mi plato vacío y lo dejé en el lavaplatos.

Arthur me quedó mirando serio y boquiabierto.

-Debo ir a dormir, mañana debo levantarme temprano a preparar la comida real…- comencé a caminar, cuando de repente sentí que algo sujetaba mi brazo y ese "algo" era el inglés.

-¿Quieres ir a beber conmigo?- me miró.

-Dije que debía ir a acostarme… al menos, que quisieses acompañarme a mi cama…- lo miré serio.

-Mejor me quedó aquí bebiendo vino solo, lazy frog…- me miro serio, mientras yo reía con el insulto.

-Lazy frog, muy original…- guiñé mi ojo.- Bonne nuit, Arthur…

-No me hables en francés, bloddy hell…- me miró serio.

Good night, Arthur…- dije lentamente y me marché.

Iba a volver a salir cuando escuché un "Buenas noches, idiota" de los labios del menor. Comencé a caminar y me puse a reír de lo bastante que le afectaba cuando alguien se metía en su interior.

Llegué a mi habitación, la verdad es que a pesar de burlarme de lo fácil que era hacer reflexionar a ese chico, me di cuenta de que también soy débil. No pude evitar recordar las últimas palabras que me había dedicado Jeanne antes de morir… "Ten cuidado con la cocina, no te vayas a quemar", siempre decía eso mientras me despedía de ella con un beso.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella me decía que tuviera cuidado y ahora estaba muerta por lo que ella quería evitar, vaya ironía. De solo recordar que se acercaba el quinto aniversario de la muerte de mi familia, me senté en el suelo y abracé mis rodillas, mientras lloraba y de esa manera, me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente, Gilbert fue a despertarme y me abrazó.

-Lo sentimos por dejarte solo…- susurró.

-Gil…- lo miré y sonreí.- Tranquilo, ustedes lo dijeron. Lo necesitaba.- acaricie su cabellera plateada.

-Vamos, gente…- entró Antonio.- Recuerden que viene la Reina de Inglaterra a comer y debemos darle una buena impresión, como siempre.- sonrió el español.

-¡Así se habla, coño!- ambos rieron, la verdad es que me salía horrible el acento español.

Después de 30 minutos de aseo personal, fuimos los tres a cocinar, ordenar y preparar todo a espera de la importante visita. Mis amigos, mis leales amigos, estaban ocupándose de sus deberes, mientras yo hacía magia en la cocina con mis manos.

Cuando de repente, fuimos interrumpidos por la familia del primer ministro.

-Francis, querido…- dijo la Sra. Kirkland.

-Dígame, jefa…- guiñé el ojo, mientras Arthur y Alice se acercaban a la cocina.

-Siento interrumpir, pero tendrás que preparar un par de platos más…- dijo apenada por la situación.- Viene mi hijo Scott y la Reina invitó a un joven de la orquesta a tocar.

Don't worry…- sonreí.- Presumí que debía preparar demasiada comida, es por eso que hice raciones extras…

-Siempre tan preparado, Francis…- sonrió. Antonio suele decir que la Sra. Kirkland se acercaba demasiado a mí, pero siempre lo interrumpía diciendo que estaba celoso.

-Francis…- habló la dulce Alice, que a diferencia de su hermano, no era para nada un dolor de cabeza.- ¿Podrías prepararme un té, por favor?

-En seguida, lady Alice…- sonreí.- Antonio se lo llevará a su habitación…

-Thank you.- se retiró, mientras su hermano me miraba serio.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- dije sin prestar mucha atención.

-Nada, yo solo quería hablar contigo, pero veo que estás ocupado…- se retiró, dejando descolocados a mis amigos.

-¿QUÉ TIENE QUE HABLAR CONTIGO?- dijeron al unísono.

-No se preocupen, mes amis…- sonreí.- Ahora, estén atentos a que viene la Reina y debemos tratarla como tal…

Debo admitir que es extraño que Arthur desee hablar más conmigo, cuando antes ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra más que para decir "tú comida sabe horrible" o "¿No había nada mejor en tu recetario de principiante?", realmente es un hombre desagradable.

Después de terminar los preparativos de la comida, llego la Reina con su familia y el chico de la orquesta. Tenía cabello negro, con un extraño mechón levantado, sus ojos casi violetas y un lunar en su rostro. Llamaba la atención, no por su belleza, sino por su elegancia.

-Buenas tardes…- sonrió un poco el chico.

-Bienvenido.- dijo Arthur.

-Es un estirado, al igual que el joven Kirkland…- sentí que susurró Gil. Yo no pude evitar reír.

-¿Tiene algún problema conmigo, señor?- soltó de repente el chico.

-Déjalo ya, Rode…- dijo el inglés.- No vale la pena que gastes saliva con el cocinero que no entiende ni la mitad de lo que le dicen…- sonrió con sorna.

Por cómo le dijo, deduje que se conocían. No era de extrañarse que el mocoso ese se juntara con personas de su mismo nivel. Comenzamos a servir la cena, mientras el joven preparaba su violín para tocar.

-Buenas tardes, a todos los presentes…- miró de reojo a todos en la mesa, incluyéndonos.- Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein y tocaré unas piezas de música clásica para ustedes.- hizo una reverencia y comenzó a tocar como un juglar que debía entretener al señor feudal.

Nosotros nos retiramos al terminar de servir. Al llegar a la cocina, nos encerramos y comenzamos a reír.

-¿Vieron la cara del nuevo estirado?- dijo Antonio, sujetando su estómago.

-Soy Roderich y tocaré para ustedes…- dijo Gilbert, imitando la voz del chico y después haciéndole burla. No podíamos dejar de reír.

En el transcurso de la comida, Antonio tenía que retirarse a cumplir sus labores de camarero, mientras Gil lavaba los platos recién ocupados y yo me encargaba de hacer el postre. De repente, fui interrumpido por Arthur.

-¿Podrían comportarse?- nos miró serio.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Gil, mientras secaba un plato y lo guardaba.

-Se escucharon desde la mesa sus risas y sé que molestaban a Rode…- dijo molesto, mientras nosotros nos mirábamos y tratábamos de aguantar la risa.

-Arthur, nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos en nuestros puestos…- lo miré serio.- Pero si quieres que nos quedemos en silencio, está bien…- miré a Gil, quien estaba molesto con lo que había dicho y le guiñé mi ojo.

-Más te vale cumplir, Bonnefoy…- dijo serio.

-¿Cuál es nuestro trato?- dije con tono burlesco.

-Perdón, Francis…- se retiró molesto.

-¿Nos vas a decir algún día que pasa entre el joven y tú?- Gil moría de la curiosidad.- Vamos, el asombroso yo no le contará a nadie lo que tramas…

-Les diré está noche, en mi habitación después de una noche como la que vivimos hace un mes atrás…- guiñé el ojo.- Si no, mis labios estarán sellados para siempre…

-Olvídalo, jodido pervertido…- dijo molesto el alemán.

-Ay, si igual me quieres así…- sonreí y seguí con la preparación del postre.

Ya acabada la comida, el primer ministro decidió darle a todo el personal libre por hoy. Extrañamente, no quería ir a ningún otro lugar que no fuese mi habitación y mi cama, pero no piensen mal, quiero estar solo y durmiendo.

-Francis, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo de repente el español.

-Dime…- sonreí.

-Necesito un consejo romántico…- me miró serio.

-Vaya, vaya…- sonreí.- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-Un momento, ¿cómo sabes que es hombre?- me miró sorprendido.

-Deducción, mon ami…- sonreí.

-Quiero invitarlo a salir ahora… ¿crees que sea el momento adecuado, dado que lo conozco hace mucho tiempo?- sonrió.

-Pero claro… -lo miré tierno.

-Gracias…- sin más preámbulos, se fue.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, mientras masajeaba mi cuello con mi mano, cuando escuché que Gil molestaba al nuevo estirado. Decidí no entrometerme porque se veía muy tensa la situación.

-¡Bonnefoy!- escuché decir a un chico que corría hacia mí.

-Kirkland…- dije suspirando.

-¿Aceptarías esta vez mi invitación a beber?- me miro serio.

¿Era una broma? Porque si era así, no era graciosa para nada. En mi vida me imaginaría acompañando al cejudo a beber.

-Lo siento, joven Arthur…- suspiré.

-Eres un idiota, no esperes que te invite de nuevo…- me miró serio.- Quería hablarte de una nueva oferta con respecto a nuestra disputa.

-Me da igual…- dije sonriendo.- No cambiaré de opinión… y si me disculpas, iré a descansar…- seguí caminando.

-¡Espera!- gritó y corrió de nuevo hacia mí.- Te invitaré todas las bebidas que quieras, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad de hablar contigo…- dijo resignado.

-Vaya, vaya…-lo miré sonriente.- Veo que estás decidido a hacer lo que sea para hablar conmigo…

-Es que necesito hablar contigo, pero no quiero hacerlo sobrio…- bajó la mirada.

-¿y tú crees que ebrio me convencerás?- reí.- y después yo soy el idiota…

-Hablo en serio, no es que quiera estar ebrio, es que no creo tener otra alternativa… Please.- me miró con ojos de cachorrito. ESTA USANDO LA MIRADA DEL PERRITO CONMIGO.

-Si digo que sí, ¿me dejarás en paz?- dije suspirando.

-Sí, lo prometo…- me miró serio.

-Bien, acepto tu invitación a beber…- dije de mala gana.

-Gracias…- sonrió satisfecho.

-Pero, beberemos aquí y en tú habitación…- lo miré.

-¿Por qué no puede ser en la tuya?- dijo confundido.

-Porque creerás que te puedo acosar y prefiero evitar riesgos…-suspiré.

-Está bien, te espero en 15 minutos…- comenzó a caminar.

Suspiré pesadamente, no sé qué pretendía con el hecho de beber. Pero, lo que sea, me dio curiosidad y debía averiguar con que payasada saldría el inglés. Solo estaba seguro de algo y eso era que sí había hecho todo esto para que aceptara, debía ser muy importante para él.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo comentar al respecto?, me dio un poco de risa las burlas de Gil a Roderich y como Lovino tsundere ataca de nuevo xDDDDD

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector.

Paso a comentar reviews:

**naho-chan-23: **Excelente odisea para llegar al fic xDDD de verdad me ha encantado tu historia e.e Con respecto a tu amiga, bueno ahora sé que hay más personas que me aman con su amor tsundere(?) xDD. Volviendo a ti, me alegra mucho que te encantara mi fic, espero no decepcionarte en el transcurso de los capítulos, aunque recibo cualquier crítica (: Espero que te guste este capítulo y espero ansiosa tu review (:

**Gatita-yaoi: **Bueno, gracias por decir que mi fic es awesome, me hace sentir muy bien. Con respecto a BFT, me alegra que te gustara la idea de un trío de ellos 1313, pero ese fue un trio semi-borracho xDDDD. Con respecto al FrUk en sí, como verás, ya está comenzando a tener forma e.e Espero te siga gustando el fic.

**Atashi-sama: **Sé que te gustó esa parte, tú eres la de la idea xDDDD por cierto, no te engaño con la Nee, es que tú te has alejado de mí y a pesar de que no se nota en el exterior, en el fondo me duele -pose dramática- Además, te vas a otros puestos y no te acercas cuando estoy así que en parte también es tu culpa -actitud tsundere aquí- xDDDDD También te amo, a veces *-*

**BCharlotte: **Ay querida, sé que me odias desde el review anterior xDDD okno, pero debía hacerlo *-* Por otra parte, gracias por leer mis fics y por taldearte con ellos (inserte corchetetrez aquí)

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir *-*


	5. El placer no es todo lo que necesito

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien. He aquí el capítulo 4 de esta historia.

Diclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo tendría a Francis y Arthur encerrados en mi pieza...

Advertencia: Escenas subidas de tono, sino te gustan, no las leas...

* * *

Caminé hacia el cuarto del inglés, con una botella de vino y 2 copas, preguntándome ¿por qué accedí a esto? Al llegar a su puerta, suspiré amargamente y toqué. Lo que no esperaba, era que él me tomara por el cuello de la camisa y me jalara.

-¿Qué haces?- dije con asombro.

-Necesitaba que entraras rápido.- sonrío con disgusto.- ¿Qué trajiste para beber?

-Un buen vino francés que compre alguna vez.- sonreí.- Seguramente, tú tienes mejores planes para ti…

-Claro, beberé brandy para empezar…- abrió un mini-bar y sacó una botella de dicho licor. Comenzó a beber desde la botella, ansioso de emborracharse lo más pronto posible.

-¿No te hará mal beber tanto?- dije, mientras me servía una copa de vino.

-Cállate, solo te pedí beber porque necesito decirte algo y no sabría decirlo sobrio.- siguió bebiendo.

Subí mis hombros y comencé a beber de a pequeños sorbos el vino. No podía desperdiciar de un solo trago esa maravilla francesa. Después de 1 hora, Arthur había bebido toda la botella de brandy, mientras que yo iba por mi tercera copa de mi delicia.

-Francis… h-hay algo que tengo que decirte.- dijo el borracho cejudo, mientras que yo me decía "al fin, directo al grano".- Eres demasiado sensual…

Lo miré atónito, ¿en serio había dicho eso?- ¿Qué?

-Eso, eres muy sensual.- sonrió traviesamente, era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa.- Sobre todo cuando me defiendes de Alfred…

-Yo no te defiendo de ese americano.- dije serio.- Solo te doy mi opinión sobre esa relación que solo hace daño…

-Dime que no me quieres, Francis.- el inglés comenzó a invadir mi espacio, al punto de dar miedo, aunque no me importaba para nada.- Dímelo y me detengo.

-Arthur, eres muy invasivo…- lo miré a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que siempre me dirigían odio, ahora estaban llenos de deseo. ¿Qué estoy pensando?, no pasará.

-Acéptame, Francis.- sin más preámbulos, me besó.

Primero me quedé inmóvil, mientras Arthur intentaba ingresar su lengua en mi boca. Cuando pude salir de mi asombro, no dude en besar esos labios con sabor a brandy que querían apoderarse de mí.

-Ahora entiendo porque debías estar ebrio.- reí.

-Francis, te deseo…- volvió a besarme.

Esta vez no me quedé atrás, comencé a poseer al inglés con un beso voraz. Realmente no sabía que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, solo deseaba tenerlo. De repente, comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Arthur, mon petit.- di vuelta la situación.- Si me quieres, debes aceptar mis condiciones…

-Francis, f-fuck me.- al decir eso, me sorprendí demasiado.

-Estás traspasando la barrera.- dije serio. Es verdad que yo no quería desaprovechar ese momento, pero una parte de mí sabía que no debía aprovecharme de un ebrio.

Arthur comenzó a sacarse la camisa de una manera muy sugerente.- Vamos, Francis… no me dejes así.- se lamió sus labios.

No resistí más y comencé no a besar, a devorar su cuello. Oía muy de cerca los jadeos del chico, lo que me hacía excitarme cada vez más. No sabía que Arthur supiera ser tan jodidamente sexy cuando se lo propone.

-Arthur, hermanito… vengo a molestarte.- escuché decir a una voz conocida.

-Que no te importe Scott.- susurró en mi oído.- Solo déjame ser tuyo.- después de decir eso, lamió mi cuello.

-Oui, mon petit.- comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis traviesas manos, disfrutando de lo que ellas tocaban.

Si me preguntan ¿por qué estaba cediendo?, muy simple; porque quiero sentirlo, porque su manera de ser conmigo ahora tenía una explicación para mí.

-Don't stop, Francis.- esos ruegos eran como el coro de un ángel caído. En ese momento no pensaba en todas las cosas desagradables que me hacía o decía el inglés, pensaba en lo agradable que sería escucharlo gemir.

- Yes, Arthur.- sonreí y comencé a acariciar su entrepierna.

El joven comenzó a estremecerse, mientras yo iba lentamente aumentando el ritmo de mis caricias en esa zona sensible. Como esperaba, verlo de esa manera por mí era como estar en el cielo con vida.

-More, Francis, more…- Arthur hablando así, hacía que yo no resistiera más por poseerlo, pero quería también que jamás olvidara mi nombre.

-Oui, oui…- comencé a bajar lentamente su pantalón, a lo que el chico me miró molesto.

-Hurry up…- me miró y me ayudó a que ese proceso fuese más rápido.

Ahora que solo tenía una prenda, la cual no quería retirar por el momento, comencé de nuevo con las caricias en aquella zona.

-Fra-Francis.- dijo en un gemido el joven.

-¿Sí?- lo miré sonriente.

-Estás con ropa.- colocó su mano en mi nuca y me acercó a él.- Quiero verte.- me besó con pasión y al separarse, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Arthur.- hice una sonrisa pervertida.

-Lo quiero hacer, quiero sentir que fuiste mío aunque sea una noche.- mientras desabrochaba, besaba mi cuello.

Solo lograba pensar una cosa con claridad: ¡GRACIAS ALCOHOL POR EXISTIR EN NUESTRAS VIDAS!, no podía ocultar mi sonrisa. Comencé a reincorporarme a la situación, acariciando su torso con desesperación.

-Francis, I want you so bad.- sonrió el inglés.

Ya no quería hacerme de rogar, deseaba probar esa cavidad inglesa que pedía a gritos que mi ser francés entrara en ella. Comencé a prepararlo, para que disfrutara más.

Arthur solo gemía al tocar el punto exacto, mientras yo aumentaba la presión.

-Francis, just fuck me…

-Mon chéri, que impaciente eres.- sonreí y retire mis dedos.

El inglés volvió a besarme, como si mis labios fueran dulces y fue cortado por el gemido que emitió al entrar en él. En mi vida había visto a alguien que me deseara de dicha manera, a excepción de…

-Arthur.- suspiré cabizbajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con dificultad.

-Nada.- volví a sonreír y comencé a penetrar al chico.

Comencé a recordar a mi querida Jeanne, como con su mirada y su cuerpo expresaba su amor y deseo hacia mi persona. No quiero vivir lo que pasó hace 5 años, no quiero soportar el perder a un ser querido de nuevo, definitivamente debía dejar de mirar a Arthur de esa manera, aunque me agradara el descubrimiento.

El chico debajo de mí gemía mientras mi cuerpo involuntariamente lo penetrara. Mi pensamiento estaba en otro lugar, buscando lo que perdí nuevamente, recordando aquella sonrisa y aquella niña que siempre que me veía decía "Papi".

-Francis.- dijo el menor, al tener su orgasmo.

Eso me hizo regresar mi mente a la realidad, a darme cuenta de donde me encontraba y lo que había hecho. Me siento un ser despreciable al estar buscándole sustituto a mí querida esposa.

-¿Estás contento?- mi humor había cambiado.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo asustado.

-Ya sabes lo que se siente meterte con el cocinero que tanto desprecias, ahora si me disculpas, iré a dormir.- comencé a vestirme.

-¿Qué haces?- me miró apenado.- Pensé que te había gustado, perdón.- suspiró por lo bajo.

-No, sigues siendo un ser despreciable para mí.- lo miré serio.- Esto no cambiará nada.- al terminar de vestirme, me fui.

Me alejé corriendo de aquel lugar y llegué a mi propia habitación. Cerré la puerta y comencé a recordar todo lo que me prometí, todo lo que he luchado para llegar a donde estoy y lo más importante… "JAMÁS ME VOLVERÉ A ENAMORAR DE NADIE", esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, mientras repasaba cada detalle de lo que ocurrió en la habitación del mocoso.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante a preparar el desayuno como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Francis.- comenzó a decir la Sra. Kirkland.

-Dígame.- dije distraído.

-Nada, ¿estás bien?- me miró preocupada.

-Estoy igual que siempre, no se preocupe madame.- sonreí de manera convincente.

-Good morning everyone.- apareció Arthur.

-Buenos días.- respondieron todos al unísono, a excepción mía.

El desayuno siguió su curso normal, a mí preparando más pan tostado, a Antonio sirviendo en la mesa y a Gil ayudándome a cocinar. De repente llegó Alice llorando.

-No puedo creer que hiciste eso.- dijo, señalando a Arthur.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

-No puedo creer que estés tan a favor de mi matrimonio que ayudaste a Alfred a proponerme.- sonrió, mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor.

-I'm so happy.- correspondió, mientras los demás observaban atónitos.

-Me caso.- dijo, al finalizar el contacto con el inglés menor.

Todos la miraron sonrientes, mientras planeaban un abrazo grupal. Arthur no se quiso unir y yo me fui a caminar. No soportaba ese tipo de amor con engaños, quizás eso me hacía sonar un romántico y a la vez, a un idiota por creer que la gente puede querer a otra sin recurrir a las infidelidades.

-¡FRANCIS, WAIT!- me estaba siguiendo el cejudo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- lo miré serio.

-Perdona por lo que hice anoche, quizás te di muchos problemas con mi embriaguez.- suspiro pesado.- Eso era.

-¿No recuerdas que hicimos anoche?- lo miré anonadado.

-Sí, recuerdo emborracharme hasta que…- me miró serio.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues, prefiero que lo dejemos en el pasado.- acaricie su cabello y comencé a caminar.

-Francis, espera.- me siguió y tomó mi mano.- ¿Lo hicimos?

-Oui.- respondí serio.

-¿Es una puta broma?- me miró con asco.

-Yo tampoco estoy contento, mocoso.- dije serio.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…- comenzó a maldecir, mientras me miraba.- Tú, seguramente me forzaste…

-Fue al revés, tú querías tenerme.- suspiré amargamente.- Si tanto te preocupa, déjalo en el pasado… es lo que yo intento hacer.- comencé a caminar.

Esta "tortura" en mi mente esta recién empezando, y por mucho que odie admitirlo, no me divertía de esa manera desde los 5 años que llevo solo. Esperemos que Arthur no quiera emborracharse en la futura boda de su hermana.

Por mi parte, seguiré con mi promesa hasta volver a los brazos de Jeanne y Agnes nuevamente. Que equivocado estaba en ese momento, porque aunque mi mente lo suprimía, sabía que pronto empezaría a tener sentimientos por ese gruñón inglés.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir?, hay mucha emoción en este capítulo. Más por el hecho de que Francis y Arthur estuvieron juntos sin quererlo... y la boda de Alice. Esperemos que el inglés no siga sufriendo mucho (:

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva del lector... Paso a comentar los reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Gatita-yaoi: **Espero que el lemon te haya gustado. Por otro lado, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior.

**Luty Malfoy: **Gracias por decir que te gusta. Con respecto al BFT, la idea fue de mis amigas, a mi nunca se me hubiese ocurrido hacerlo de esa manera (o más bien, no tan literalmente), hasta me ayudaron a continuarlo cuando tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor.

**NoeNoel: **Hola. Bueno, primero que todo muchas gracias por decir que te gusta, de verdad me agrada tener más seguidores. Con respecto a la pelea entre Gil y Rode, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.  
Por otro lado, las contradicciones son lo que más me gusta de esta pareja... además, los opuestos se atraen, dicen por ahí (: Espero te guste este capítulo, esperaré con ansias tu review.

**Natalia: **Ay querida, te extrañé demasiado entre mis reviews (sí, realmente lo hice). Nanai para ti, es difícil tener que ocultarle las cosas a tu familia, pero de cualquier manera se van a terminar enterando ¿no?... Bueno, me sorprende que no hayas recibido ninguna solicitud de amistad en facebook, pero te agregaré de nuevo. O sino buscame tú... Soy Gabriela Cortés Rojas y salgo con una foto con una cosplayer de NyoFrancia e.e (quizás si me tengas entre tus contactos, pero no lo sepas :3) Me alegra que te guste este fanfic, aunque no pensé que me estaba quedando tan cómico (soy una francesa, no tengo sentido del humor xDDD). Me reí demasiado con lo de la hamburguesería, es que me hubiese pasado lo mismo en tu lugar. Me ha pasado que estoy en la micro o en el metro y pasa algo que me sorprende y me rio sola XDDD espero saber pronto de ti y que nos hablemos por facebook :3

**BCharlotte: **Ay querida, siempre te dejo una mención honrosa y hoy no será la excepción. Quería hacer público lo muy agradecida que estoy de tenerte como mi amiga (porque no me dejas dar el siguiente paso okno XDDDD). Me ha hecho demasiado feliz nuestra amistad. Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo y que tú sientas que puedes contar conmigo. Espero que nada nos separe y que siempre seamos tan amigas como ahora. TE ADORO, HERMOSA RUSA (inserte corchetetrez aquí)

**Vivi: **Sé que no has comentado en este fic, pero de verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me estas dando con él. Me alegra saber que te gusta y que te taldeas XDDDDDD Te adoro hermosa y te extraño u.u

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir.


	6. Un aniversario diferente

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien... He aquí el capítulo 5 de esta historia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino buscaría una manera de que Francis y Arthur dejen de odiarse :3

* * *

Una semana antes del 30 de Mayo, decidí pedir vacaciones. Debía volver a Francia a ver a mi familia y debía reponerme antes de volver al trabajo. Por ese motivo, decidí hablar con mi jefe.

-Good morning, Mr. Kirkland.- dije, al llegar a su oficina.

-Pasa, Francis.- sonrió y me señaló el asiento.- Siento que sé lo que me vienes a pedir.

-Bueno, vengo a pedir vacaciones para ir a Francia.- sonreí a medias.

-Sé lo que pasaste con tu familia, la verdad siento mucha pena por ti.- suspiró el hombre mayor.- ¿Cuántos años se cumplen de aniversario?

-Cinco años, señor.- lo miré apenado.

-Tranquilo, ya pedí a Lovino que buscara un chef de reemplazo y puedes volver cuando estimes conveniente.- me miró con una expresión seria.

-Merci.- comencé a pararme, cuando me detuvo.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada grave, solo mantente fuerte.- me abrazó, extrañamente.

Después de ese momento emotivo, decidí ir a armar mis maletas. Luego fui al aeropuerto para comprar mi pasaje. Mi vuelo era en dos días más, a las 6:30 am.

Cuando llegué del aeropuerto, me acerqué a Antonio y Gilbert. Les explique la situación y que deberían soportar a alguien más en la cocina.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono.

-Lo siento, de verdad.- los miré.- Órdenes de Kirkland…

-Esto no es justo, Antonio sabe cocinar tan bien como tú.- dijo Gil, serio.

-Eso no sé si sea tan cierto, pero es mejor a que venga alguien de fuera a usurpar tu cocina.- dijo serio el español.

Reí un poco.- Bonita manera de decirme que me extrañaran, queridos.- los abracé sonriendo.

Esos idiotas son la única familia que tengo en Inglaterra, así que nos cuidamos mutuamente. Si alguno está en problemas, nos ayudamos entre nosotros.

-Obvio que te extrañaremos, hombre.- soltó el alemán.

-Además, no será lo mismo sin ti en la cocina…- soltó Antonio.- ¿Quién nos hará comida especial cuando no queramos comer scones?

Los tres reímos, mientras estábamos abrazados. Fui el primero en romper el abrazo.

-Me voy en dos días, prepararé el desayuno y me iré con Jeanne.- sonreí a medias.

-Ánimos.- dijo él de cabellos plateados, golpeando suavemente mi hombro.

-Si quieres, vamos contigo.- dijo él del trasero perfecto.

-No es necesario.- sonreí.- Es algo que debo hacer solo.

-Siempre vas solo y regresas con menos ánimos que el cejudo cuando te ve…- dijo Gil.- Hablando de él, últimamente se ve que te odia más, ¿qué pasó?

Para ser honesto, no le quise contar a nadie lo que había pasado en esa habitación aquella noche, no por miedo a lo que me dirán, sino porque ni yo sé exactamente qué pasó. Después de hablar en los pasillos, Arthur me evita cada vez que tiene que estar conmigo, y cuando me ve solo cerca de él, se va corriendo a su habitación.

-Nada importante.- solté lo más rápido que pude.

-A mí me suena que algo pasó.- dijo Antonio, sonriendo.

-De verdad, no fue nada.- me estaba poniendo nervioso, no les podía mentir.

-Vamos, no le diremos a nadie.- soltó el alemán.

-Es mejor que no hablemos de ello, algún día les contaré con detalles.- respiré profundo.

-A veces eres tan pesado, Francis.- dijo el español, suspirando.

Sonreí a medias y caminé a la cocina, para cocinar el almuerzo.

A los dos días siguientes, preparé el desayuno y fui a mi habitación a buscar mis maletas. De repente, mi puerta sonó y abrí, para encontrarme con un somnoliento Arthur.

-¿Qué haces despierto a las 5:00 de la mañana?- lo miré serio.

-¿Podemos hablar?- soltó de repente, serio.

-Me pillas en mal momento, estoy atrasado para tomar mi vuelo.- miré la hora en mi reloj y tomé mis maletas.

-No tomaré más de 5 minutos.- tomó mi brazo y suspiró.- ¿Por qué te vas de repente?

-No me iré más de una semana, quédate tranquilo… puedes hacer lo que quieras, sin tenerme cerca.- Un momento, ¿por qué le preocupa que me vaya en estos momento?

-No te vayas.- sentí que susurró.

-No es algo que tú decidas, además debo ir a ver a mi familia.- suspiré.- Me están esperando.- Me aguanté las lágrimas en ese momento.

-Puedes ir a verlos otro día.- ¿Por qué me detienes ahora?

-No, estas fechas son especiales para mí- por no decir que son triste.- no puedo hacer lo que me pides, y si me disculpas, debo irme…

Arthur soltó mi brazo y me dejó ir. Su actitud me confunde demasiado, ¿por qué me evita y después corre hacia mi cuando me voy? Quizás se sienta culpable de lo que pasó, pero no es para detenerme cuando mi esposa me espera.

-Francis.- gritó, cuando estaba a punto de subirme al taxi.

-Debo irme, mi esposa y mi hija me esperan.- al decir eso, no pude evitar que una lágrima saliera por las comisura de mis ojos y subí al vehículo. Al asomarme por la ventana, vi como el mocoso estaba en shock por lo que dije.

El taxi avanzó, directamente al aeropuerto. Al llegar, ingresé mi maleta en la sala de embarque y subí al avión. Me quede todo el viaje recordando la cara de Arthur, cuando mencioné lo de mi esposa. ¿Qué pasa por mi cabeza?, debería estar preocupado por las flores que le compraré a Jeanne o por cómo le diré a Agnes que su padre está bien, si ni yo me lo creo a veces.

Al llegar a Francia, sonreí a medias. Estaba en mi hogar, en mis orígenes, en donde conocí a Jeanne, en donde estaba criando a Agnes, en donde tenía mi pastelería, donde conocí a mis mejores amigos. La melancolía recorrió mi cuerpo, como sí de mi sangre se tratara.

-Francis.- sentí como gritó mi madre.

-Mamá.- sonreí, tratando de parecer feliz y me acerqué.- Tanto tiempo sin verte.- la abracé.

-Es lo mismo que digo, querido.- sonrió con angustia.- ¿Cómo va Inglaterra?, estás más delgado.- dijo con preocupación.

-Estoy bien.- dije, mientras reía.

-Vamos por tú maleta, tú padre y Monique están esperando en el auto.- sonrió.

-¿Vino Monique?- la miré sorprendido. Mi hermana menor usualmente no se relaciona conmigo, aun no entiendo el porqué, quizás debe ser porque es una adolescente. Nos llevamos por 11 años de diferencia, eso significa que recién tiene 18 años.

-Sí, dijo que quería acompañarte.- mi madre subió los hombros y suspiré.

En el auto, estaba mi padre y mi hermana, como dijo mi madre. Ambos me saludaron, luego guardé mi maleta en el portaequipaje y subí.

-¿Cómo va Inglaterra, hijo?- dijo mi padre.

-Estoy bien, no me quejo.- Bueno, sí hay un factor que me hace quejarme, pero para que preocupar a mis padres con esas cosas.

-No todo puede ir perfecto, debe haber algo que te moleste.- soltó mi madre.

-Pues, no todo es malo.- sonreí.- ¿Para qué fijarse en lo negativo?

-En eso tiene razón Francis.- mi hermana sonrió y se acomodó los lentes, los cuales siempre llevaba.

El resto de viaje a mi antigua casa fue muy tranquilo, seguimos hablando de las cosas que pasaban en Inglaterra, si conocía a la reina, como estaban mis amigos y lo más importante, si extrañaba Francia en cierto aspecto. Cuando se detuvo el auto, miré un poco la casa que me vio crecer y madurar.

-Llegamos.- dijo mi padre, mientras bajaba del auto e iba a buscar mi maleta.

-Vamos Francis, debes tener hambre.- sonrió mi madre.

Bajé del auto, mientras suspiraba. De repente, sentí como mi celular vibró, lo tomé y vi un mensaje de un remitente desconocido.

-Qué extraño…- murmuré para mí mismo y vi el mensaje.

"Espero que hayas llegado bien a Francia, mándale saludos a tu esposa y tu hija. Después podemos hablar mejor de lo que te iba a decir. Arthur"

Al leer completamente, quedé anonadado. ¿Qué pasaba con ese idiota?

-¿Quién es Arthur?- sentí que preguntó mi hermana.

-No es nadie.- me apresuré a decir.- Bueno, es el hijo menor del primer ministro.

-¿Tú jefe te manda mensajitos?- dijo con tono burlesco.

-No es mi jefe, ni siquiera se acerca a eso.- dije molesto.

-Entonces, ¿quién es?- sonrió.

Esa era una excelente pregunta, sino era mi jefe, no era mi amigo, era algo más que un simple conocido, ¿quién es para mí?

-Ni yo lo sé.- susurré.

Entré a la casa y me acomodé en el sofá de la sala de estar. Miré por la ventana, y lo que pude ver fue la Torre Eiffel, nada más que eso. En cierto aspecto, extrañaba la vista que me proporcionaba en estos momentos, la casa del primer ministro.

-Francis, ven a comer.- dijo mi madre, a lo que obedecí.

Después de una típica comida francesa, salí a caminar para estirar las piernas. Aún faltaban 4 días para el 30. Quería comprar unas cosas para llevarme cuando vuelva y además, tomar aire para pensar mejor.

Lo único que lograba pensar era: "¿Cómo estarán mis amigos?", "¿A quién contrataron para reemplazarme?", "¿Arthur me extrañará?"… No sé por qué pensé lo último, pero era parte de mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta de que estaba en frente al cementerio, así que corrí, no iba a aguantar más de 4 días sin verlas.

-Señor, el cementerio está cerrado para visitas.- fue lo que me dijeron al llegar a la puerta.

Me fui sin replicar, no quería tener problemas. Mientras caminaba, tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Antonio.

-Hola.- dijo el chico de la otra línea, cuando contestó.

-Hola, ¿Cómo va todo allá?

-Estamos bien, extrañándote.- se oyó apenado.- espera, te pongo en altavoz…

-Está bien.- suspiré.

Sentí como Antonio dijo "Todos, saluden a Francis" y un coro diciendo "Hola Francis".

-Esto parece alcohólicos anónimos.- sentí como todos comenzaron a reír del otro lado.

-Es verdad, pero todos querían saludarte.- dijo Gil.

-Me alegra saber que no se han olvidado de mí.- sonreí.

-¿Cómo está Francia?- dijo el español.

-Bien, igual que siempre.- sonreí.- Solo llamaba para ver si estaban bien y si necesitaban algo…

-Pues todos están bien, y no necesitamos nada…

-Me alegro, bueno… los llamaré en otra ocasión.- suspiré.

-Espera, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.- dijeron al unísono mis amigos, pasándole el teléfono a otra persona. Sentí que esta dijo "¿Qué quieren que le diga a ese idiota?"

-Debo colgar.

-Espera.- gritaron mis amigos, mientras decían "Arthur, dile lo que piensas"

-¿Qué pasa?- al escuchar la última frase, me tensé.

-Nada, puedes colgar, idiota.- suspiró el inglés.

-Está bien, au revoir.- colgué y suspiré. ¿Por qué mis amigos querían que Arthur me dijese algo?

Volví a casa, subí a mi habitación y me recosté en ella. Como había dormido tan poco, comencé a lentamente cerrar los ojos. De repente, me vi soñando algo que quizás no era una preferencia en mi mente.

Me veía con el inglés de la mano, sonriendo, pensando que quizás deberíamos casarnos, mientras él me miraba con odio y se sonrojaba. A lo lejos, estaban Jeanne y Agnes, diciendo que las había reemplazado y que me odiaban donde sea que se encontraran.

Ese sueño se repitió durante mi "larga" espera. No podía dejar de culparme por todo lo que estaba pasando.

El 30 de Mayo llegó como un golpe en la cara, tan repentinamente. Fui a la misa conmemorativa, donde tenía preparado el discurso que daba para el mundo. El personal se lo daría directamente a ellas.

-Francis, es hora de irnos.- dijo la madre de Jeanne, cuando terminó la misa.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el cementerio, el cual quedaba bastante cerca de la iglesia. Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana estaban a mi lado, de luto al igual que yo.

Al llegar, todos dejaron flores y lloraban, mientras me veían a mí, quizás pensando que debería estar peor que todos los presentes juntos. De todas formas, no estaban equivocados, solo que no quería demostrar al mundo como realmente me siento.

-Nosotros iremos a casa, te dejaremos a solas.- dijo mi progenitor.

-Merci.- sonreí a medias.

-Nos vemos después.- dijo mi madre, mientras besaba mi frente.

De repente, me vi solo en ese lugar tan lúgubre y llenos de muertos que no me importaban. Las únicas personas que hacía que estuviese ahí, estaban en frente mío, en sus respectivas cajas.

-Hola mi amor.- comencé a acariciar el lugar donde decía "Jeanne Bonnefoy, amada esposa e hija".- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no he estado aquí…- suspiré- ¿cómo va tú vida como el hermoso ángel que eres?, seguramente eres la envidia de todo el paraíso…- reí con la pequeña broma.- Iré directo al grano, hice algo que quizás te haga deshonra…-baje la mirada.- Me estoy empezando a fijar en alguien más, sin motivo aparente, solo porque quizás me recuerda en cierta manera lo que era estar contigo…

-Francis.- sentí que llegó mi hermana, dejando un ramo de tulipanes blancos.- Siento interrumpir tu discurso, pero mamá me mando a dejar esto.- dejo las flores en la tumba y sonrío.

-¿Me puedes dejar a solas?- dije cabizbajo.- No he terminado de hablar con mi familia.

-Está bien, pero quiero hablar contigo en casa.- sonrió y palmó mi hombro.

-De acuerdo.- mientras caminaba, besé su mano y sonreí a medias.

Vi cómo se marchaba y seguí con mi discurso.

-Como decía, sabes que nunca saldrás de mi corazón, por lo mismo, te pido disculpas por cómo me he comportado a tu espaldas. No quiero oscurecer tus hermosas alas blancas…- miré su tumba y sonreí, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Dirigí la mirada ahora a Agnes, que debería estar pensando que papá hizo algo muy malo para estar llorando en frente de mamá.- Hija querida, quizás tú me estés vigilando desde arriba. Sé que estoy deshonrando el nombre de ustedes y te pido disculpas también. Por lo mismo, te pido que dejes de cuidar de mí, porque estoy bien y no quiero que veas más como tu padre te decepciona.- suspiré y me coloque entre medio de ambas tumbas, a llorar en silencio.

Me quedé toda la tarde llorando entre mi bella familia, a la que hace 5 años atrás perdí. Deje las respectivas rosas en su lugar y besé ambos ataúdes antes de emprender mi marcha a casa.

-Francis, nos tenías preocupados.- dijo mi madre, al verme entrar.

-Llamó Antonio y Gilbert, dijeron que les devolvieras el llamado.- dijo mi padre, serio.

-Está bien, ahora iré a ver eso.- caminé a mi habitación, tomé mi teléfono y marque el número de mis amigos.

-¿Aló?- descolgó Antonio al otro lado.

-¿Cuántas veces te digo que me digas "Francis" cuando llamó?, sabes que soy yo.- suspiré.

-Francis.- rió.- ¿Cómo va todo?

-No me quejo, llegué recién a mi casa.

-Era de esperarse.- suspiró.- ¿Cómo estuvo la ceremonia?

-Bella, digna de Jeanne y Agnes.

-Me refiero a cómo estuvo para ti.- sentí que su tono de voz reflejaba preocupación.- Sé que aún es un tema complicado para ti.

-Estoy bien, lloré todo lo que debía llorar en frente de ellas.- suspiré.

-No me gusta saber que estás llorando sin un hombro de apoyo.- dijo apenado.- Debimos estar ahí.

-Descuida, no es que hubiese estado mejor con ustedes a mi lado… ya bastante hacen los días que estoy allá.

-Está bien.

-¿Quién está siendo mi reemplazo?- solté, para cambiar el tema.

-Feliciano, el hermano de Lovino.- dijo mi amigo, con un toque risueño.- Es muy bueno y sabe tratar con todos, aunque es un poco torpe.- rio.

-Bueno, me alegro que todo esté bien por allá.- reí un poco.- ¿y Gil?

-Está dormido, bien tarde que vienes a llamar… Estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero la verdad es que no quería hasta recibir tu llamada.

-Pues ahora puedes dormir tranquilo…- sonreí para mí.- No te molesto más, descansa mon ami.- sin más que decir, colgué.

Sé lo que quizás muchos piensan, que Antonio no me quiere como un amigo, que siempre me ha tenido un cariño especial, pero sé que él se preocupa por mí y es como es porque esa es su personalidad.

-Bueno, ¿ahora podemos hablar?- sentí que dijo mi hermana, nuevamente interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Claro, pasa.- sonreí.

Ella entró, se sentó en mi cama y me miró sonriente.

-Escuché algo de lo que le dijiste a Jeanne…

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, hasta yo lo sé.- dije serio.

-No es el punto el haber escuchado, sino lo que dijiste…- hizo una pausa para suspirar.- ¿No has pensado en seguir tu vida?

-He seguido con ella.- reí.- No digas cosas sin sentido…

-Me refiero a que si no has intentado sentar cabeza, enamorarte…- sonrió.- Se veía que estabas muy arrepentido de lo que quizás estés sintiendo por esta nueva persona…

-Un momento.- la interrumpí.- No digas cosas que no sabes, es horrible lo que he hecho y lo que he pensado…

-Adivino, es el chico de tu trabajo, ¿verdad?- dijo con un toque risueño.

Me quedé estático, ¿tan obvio es?- Eso no es importante ahora…

-Solo quiero saber cómo es, para decirte si ese es el camino que debes tomar.

-No necesito que una persona, 11 años menor, me diga qué camino seguir con mi vida.- dije con superioridad.

-Pero, ¿cómo es Arthur?

-Bien, tiene 3 años más que tú, se cree un señorito, es horriblemente mandón, cree que puede pisar a todo el mundo con el puesto que carga su padre, es un idiota que cree que yo caeré ante su superioridad…- cada vez aumentaba el tono de voz.- y a veces, me trata como si le importara y si tuviese intenciones ocultas con sus actos... ¡ES DESESPERANTE!

-Te gusta.- rió mi hermana.

-No digas cosas tan horribles.- al darme cuenta de cómo había dicho las cosas, es como si reflejara eso.

-No digo nada más que la verdad, te dejaré eso en mente.- besó mi mejilla y se fue de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Me sentía un completo gilipollas, como diría Antonio. Todo el mundo comenzaba a creer que Arthur era mi "nuevo amor", pero sabía perfectamente que sería un pensamiento pasajero. Aunque también, pensaba en los constantes sueños, en lo que me había dicho mientras subía al taxi y esa extraña noche.

-"Francis, te deseo".- era las palabras que recordaba en ese momento.

Suspiré y comencé a pensar en todas las cosas que había pasado con el inglés, desde que lo vi por primera hasta ahora, mi mente encontró que no todo era tan malo como alguna vez pensé.

Me recosté en mi cama, deseando que cuando vuelva a Inglaterra, tener todo resuelto en mi mente. ¿Qué le diría a Arthur?, ¿Le diría que pienso en él o solo seguiría mi vida como siempre?, ¿Cómo reaccionará él con ambas situaciones?, eso lo tendré que averiguar cuando vuelva a su lado nuevamente.

* * *

**¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!**

¿Qué puedo decir?, pues que debía agregar otro momento emotivo... Por cierto, Monique es Mónaco, por si les queda alguna duda. Acerca de la diferencia de edad de ellos dos, son 11 años porque en el año que ocurre eso, Francis va a cumplir los 29, por si también les quedaba alguna duda xDDDD.

Como siempre, sus reviews me ayudan a continuar la historia y a tener una perspectiva de lector. Ahora comentaré los reviews del capítulo anterior:

**dragonadetinta96: **¡ME ALEGRA TENER UN REVIEW TUYO EN EL FRUK!, es que pensé que quizás no lo leerías porque como sé que te agrada más el UsUk. Con respecto a Francis, bueno como te había dicho antes, no tengo una perspectiva de él como el psicópata pervertido que te va a violar si tiene la oportunidad, de verdad me siento muy honrada de que quisieras leerlo por lo que te comenté. Arthur es más bien el chico que cree que porque sus padres tienen poder en la sociedad, puede andar pisando a la gente... tranquila, ya entenderás los pensamientos de Arthur. El BFT, como sigo diciendo, fue una idea de unas amigas, por lo que no pude negarme. Bueno, Alice es NyoInglaterra, quería que tuviese una hermana XDDDD así que por eso la puse en el fic, por lo tanto si hay UsUk, aunque no yaoi.

**Natalia: **SDALKASDKLASLKDLKDASLKÑDASÑLKDAS, gracias por ponerle un 10 al capítulo. Me reí demasiado cuando comentaste que tenías la escena en tú cabeza, me hace sentir que cumplo con mi rol de escritora :3 ME ALEGRO DEMASIADO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO *-* Nos hablamos por Facebook :3

**BCharlotte: **Ay querida, cuando leíste esa parte del fic te fuiste a la B brígido, aun lo recuerdo... Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado. Te adoro.

**Vivi: **No sé como reaccionaste ante el capítulo 4, pero creo que lanzando el celular a la mierda y gritando "Cuando llegue al liceo, te mataré por traumarme" XDDDDD Te adoro querida, nos veremos cuando puedas :3

Sin más que decir...

Au revoir.


End file.
